A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a video signal processor such as a TV receiver that processes a secondary audio program (SAP) channel. The TV receiver is adapted to allow a viewer to customize it by selecting specific audio tracks on the SAP channel that will be processed for each channel.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Early TV receivers received only a few program channels having a single mono audio track. As TV receivers evolved into the primary source of home entertainment for a majority of the population, program providers and TV manufacturers cooperated to expand the capabilities of TV systems by providing additional services so that a wide range of video programs could be enjoyed by a more diverse population, including people with various disabilities or people speaking different languages. These services include closed captions (CC) to assist people with hearing disabilities; descriptive video services (DVS), which provide a narrative description of action or other scene related information (for example, facial expressions), to aid those with visual impairments; and multi-language audio tracks to allow a viewer to select a language he prefers when viewing a program. viewing a program.
A disadvantage of present TV receivers is that to enable a SAP channel requires an elaborate, often confusing, set-up procedure using a remote control device. And, since a single SAP setting is used universally for all the channels of the TV receiver, the procedure may have to be followed each time a viewer changes channels.